Devil Fruit
About Devil Fruit,(悪魔の実, Akuma no Mi), called Curséd Fruit(Pronounced with two syllables) in the English dub, are mystical fruit that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the fruit and its type. There are some seen only in the Anime or only in the Manga. If a person eats the Devil Fruits they are forever cursed with the inability to swim and can drown if not pulled out of the water in time. This includes regular water and the clouds up in Skypiea. Common rumor is that the Devil Fruits contain actual devils, and that if a person was to eat more then one of these fruits the said devils would fight and destroy the eaters body. Blueno contradicted the claim, saying that Grand Line scientists have noted only the phemonenon of one's body destroying itself if one is to consume two Devil Fruits. There are three types of Devil Fruits: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. These types are further explained below along with the Devil fruits that fit into these types. 'Paramecia' Effect These alter the user's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user the ability to do a trait that can be classified only as 'superhuman'. Weakness The Paramecia type is also the group that contains the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage what so ever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time. Other information ''' Paramecia are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi is always active, meaning that he's a rubber human at all times. Other users, like Miss Valentine or Miss Doublefinger must mentally activate the changes in their bodies, while again others like Foxy and Mr. 5 can't change their bodies at all. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. *Gomu Gomu no Mi - '''English Dub: Gum Gum Fruit *Bara Bara no Mi - English: Chop Chop Fruit *Sube Sube no Mi - English Dub: Slip Slip Fruit *Kilo Kilo no Mi - Same name for the original Japanese version and the English dub. *Bomu Bomu no Mi - English Dub: Bomb Bomb Fruit *Hana Hana no Mi - name same for the original Japanese version and the English dub. *Doru Doru no Mi - English Dub: Wax Wax Fruit *Baku Baku no Mi - English Dub: Munch Munch Fruit *Mane Mane no Mi - English Dub: Clone Clone Fruit *Toge Toge no Mi - English Dub: Spike Spike Fruit *Supa Supa no Mi - English Dub: Dice Dice Fruit *Ori Ori no Mi - English Dub: Cage Cage Fruit *Bane Bane no Mi - English Dub: Spring Spring Fruit *Noro Noro no Mi - English Dub: Slow Slow Fruit *Doa Doa no Mi - English Dub: Door Door Fruit *Awa Awa no Mi - English Dub: Bubble Bubble Fruit *Beri Beri no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Sabi Sabi no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Shari Shari no Mi - English Dub: Syrup Syrup Fruit *Yomi Yomi no Mi - English Dub: Reviving Reviving Fruit *Kage Kage no Mi - English Dub: Shade Shade Fruit *Horo Horo no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Suke Suke no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Goe Goe no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Kama Kama no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Hiso Hiso no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Kachi Kachi no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Samu Samu no Mi - English Dub: Chilly Chilly Fruit *Gero Gero no Mi - English Dub: N/A 'Zoan' Effect Allows the user to transform into a animal. This fruit provides three forms: the user's natural form, a full animal form (where the animal's size is often greatly exaggerated), and a hybrid form, combining both original and animal form (usually in a bizarre way). Strength Mainly improves physical abilities and allows the user to use his or her 3 forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. In their hybrid form Zoan users experience enhanced senses as this form uses a combination of both animals abilities. This fruit type is most useful when applied to objects such as guns or swords, giving a otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. Weakness They are limited to the capabilities of the animal they are able to transform into. The Zoan type Devil Fruit is also wasted if eaten by the creature that is already, for example the human human fruit is wasted if a human eats it. However, in the case of the Human Human fruit (and most likely all cases with the Zoan Devil Fruit types) if a human ate it they would become enlightened. Other information While most Zoan users can only use the three forms, the Straw Hat Pirate's doctor Tony Tony Chopper can utilize more forms for a given amount of time with the aid of the "Rumble Ball", which he developed. It's unknown if other Zoan users can also be affected by the Rumble Ball since so far only Chopper ate the Rumble Ball. It was stated by Chopper that carnivorous Zoan are considerably more bloodthirsty than other Zoan. A majority of the Zoan Devil fruits also come in different "models" that result in variations of the animal. For example, the Inu Inu (Dog) Fruit has a Jackal model, a Dachshund model, and a Wolf model, the Ushi Ushi (Cow) Fruit has a Bison model and a Giraffe model, and the Neko Neko (Cat) fruit has a Leopard model. *Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison *Hito Hito no Mi *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund *Mogu Mogu no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal *Uma Uma no Mi *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard *Zou Zou no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf *Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah (unconfirmed) Logia Effect With these fruits, the user may actually become a natural element. They are neither totally human nor element in their default state. Logia users can turn completely into their element if they want to. This is often used for crossing great distances fast, or avoiding blows should their weakness be discovered. Strength The most powerful of the three groups. Even in their default states, Logia users are near invincible, taking no damage from physical attacks. For example, if their element is not solid, a blow can pass right through the user, while he maintains the rest of his body, and even can hold onto objects at the same time. Even Ao Kiji's solid ice body will re-form instantly if broken. If the user trains their new powers, the user can manipulate anything related to their element. Logia users can tap unlimited amounts of their elements from their own bodies, and the "extracted" element be manipulated however the user wants. Weakness The main method of causing harm to a Logia user (aside from exploiting the effects of the sea and Seastone) are natural weaknesses which, when exploited, can ultimately lower a Logia users power-- for instance, the electrically powered Enel can be hurt by insulating substances like rubber, and Sir Crocodile, made of sand, can be struck if his body is dampened first. The only other time a physical blow may hurt the user is when he or she is caught off guard, as this gives the user no time to change into their elemental form. However, the powers of a Logia can be trained to counter this problem, an example being Sir Crocodile's, who honed his abilities to the point of being able to turn on his powers as a reflex to a blow. Other information Logia is the rarest of the three groups of Devil Fruit. Logia users cannot control their elements if it is in another state of matter. But they may use their surroundings to generate it. These Devil Fruits are also not limited to the classical elements: fire, water, earth, air and aether but includes physical states like smoke and sand. *Moku Moku no Mi Smoke Smoke Fruit *Mera Mera no Mi Fire Fire Fruit *Suna Suna no Mi Sand Sand Fruit *Goro Goro no Mi *Hie Hie no Mi *Yami Yami no Mi Shade Shade Fruit *Ame Ame no Mi *Toro Toro no Mi Rain Rain Fruit Trivia *As expected, has been the center of several myths within the fandom due to fan Speculations. Category:Devil Fruit